


The Trollhuntress

by orphan_account



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Censored cursing, F/M, Gen, Jim Lake is not Trollhunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suzan Kowalski is a highschool student who is a supplier for a local troll sock dealer, but that all changes when she finds the Amulet in Kanjigar's remains.





	1. The Sock Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> I like to point out that this is my first serious fanfiction and that I may have made some mistakes, and I encourage people to point them out so they maybe rectified.

Suzan peddled her way down the street, in her basket was an old sack of dirty, smelly socks, most would give her odd looks, but this has been a weekly routine. Every Tuesday right before school, Suzan, will load her bike basket up with a burlap sack of mix-matched socks then ride off down by the bridge.

Viewers would believe it’s just a weekly trip to the laundromat, but really it was so much more. Suzan rode her bike into the canal under the cement bridge, before pulling on the breaks, she gets off the bike and unlatches her helmet before lifting up the smelly sack. A hulking figured waited in the shade of the bridge, it watches the small female as she draw near as she drags the sack behind her. The figure stood at 6’8 in height, he wore a long trench coat and a pair of sunglasses that was far to small for his large, inhuman, face and it didn’t fit over his nose, he lowers them to eye the woman.

“Hiya, Blorg, gotcha some argyle socks!” Suzan exclaims with a wide grin on her face, “SHHH! Are ya’ trying to get us caught!” Blorg growls at the small girl, “Oh calm down, it’s 5:00 in the morning, no one’s going to be around at this hour.” She chuckles before pull the sack over and opening it to show the gargoyle-like creature, “50 pairs of smelly, argyle socks, just like I promised.” She says with a smirk.

Blorg whistled in amazement, “Not to shabby, Sue. Ok, a deal's a deal, 30 gems.” He says reaching into his trench coat pocket, “Just 30? C’mon, Blorg, you can go higher than that.” Suzan says popping her hip out and resting her hand on it, he growls with unamused, “Fine… 36.” He says, “Hm, it was a lot of trouble getting ahold of these… Make it 38.” Suzan says with a greedy smirk that widened at Blorg’s shocked and angry face. “36!? Are you kidding me!?” He yells, “Well, I in that case, I guess you need a new person to get you your socks.” She says with a shrug, “I mean, how hard can it be to find someone who has access to almost unlimited amount of socks? All well.” Suzan says as she closes up the sack and turns around and begins to walk back to her bike

Blorg grumbles then shouts, “Wait! Fine… 36 gems and not a shard more!” He yells, Suzan turns around and strolls back over to him with a smug smirk and the sack in hand, “Nice doing business with ya.” she says smugly as he snatches the sack away before reluctantly handing her a fat coin-purse full of the precious gemstones. Blorg grumbles profanities under his breath as he carves a portal inside the wall of the bridge with a magical gem before stomping through it and closing after. Suzan never seen what was through it, nor did she really want to. But, what she did know about it-- from what Blorg said-- was that it was a place full of his kind, trolls, and that they didn’t take to kindly to human visitors, or any humans in general.

Suzan chuckles as she tosses the bag up in the air before successfully catching it stuffing it safely within her pocket. Suzan then walks back over to her bike, sitting down on it and latching her helmet before riding off. Much to her delight, Suzan makes it to school right on-time, she parks her bike and locks it up before entering the building like everyday. She makes her way to her locker and gathers her needed supplies for her first class then shuffles down the crowded halls to her history class. Mr. Strickler, her teacher she has for history, was an odd fellow, always so proper in his mannerisms, but she couldn’t lie, the man had a knack for storytelling, or at least she thought so. He was writing on the chalkboard as she enters, she was always one of the early birds to class, she hoped he’d ignore her entering, since she really didn’t want to socialize.

“Good morning, Ms. Suzanne.” He greets in a calm tone still focusing on the blackboard until Suzan freezing like she’d been caught, “Well, there goes the whole, “No socializing” plan.” Suzan thinks before turning to see the teacher staring at her with a patient and prudish look, “Good? Wouldn’t call it that, yet.” Suzan shrugs before turning to take her seat in the second row, “And it’s just Suzan, no “Anne” In it.” She reminds him as she sit down leaning back in her chair. He gives her a slight look of disapproval before replacing it with a look of false recognition, “Ah, yes, of course.” He says before turning back to the board. Suzan shakes her head at him before getting her notebook and pencil, the bell then rang for class to begin and a crowd of chatty high school students file into the medium size class room.

Suzan listens to Strickler as she writes down notes, her pencil's lead then snapped, it wasn’t caused by coincidence , it was caused by her frustration. The boy behind her kept whispering to another student, and it was seriously Peeing her off, Suzan pulls out her portable pencil sharpener, and begins to sharpen her pencil until the lead was a sharpened point, she then quickly wipes around to face the boy. He looks at her with a confused expression, “Shut your pie hole or I swear I will shove this pencil up your--” Suzan whispers harshly to the boy, but was interrupted. 

“Ms. Suzanne.” Strickler’s eerily calm voice chimes in.

“Oh, joy…” 

“Yes, Mr. Strickler?” Suzan asks in a irritated tone, “Is there something you’d said to dear Matthew you’d like to share with the class?’ He asks, “Uh, no, sir.” Suzan says lowering her head and going back to her notes, “She said she’ll stab me!” The boy piped up, Susan shrugs, “Not, what I was going to say, but ok sure.” Strickler’s gaze hardens.

Suzan’s elder sister came to the school to pick her up, “What the ever living hell Sue?” Her sister scowls as they drive out of the parking-lot, “I didn’t do nothin’!” Suzan protests, “You made a threat on a classmate’s life!” Her sister yells as they turn the corner, “Pff, Oh, sure,” Suzan laughs to herself, “I’m gonna stab ya to death with a pencil! Oh, how terrifying!” Suzan states dramatically waving her hands in the air, “Hey, pencils can be dangerous weapons!” Her sister says sternly. “Still, it wasn’t like I was going to actually do it, the kid was just talking to much when I was trying to take notes and it got on my nerves.” Suzan defense herself as she slumps in her seat.

“Well, Mr. Strickler thought otherwise-” “Strickler is butt kisser.-” Suzan cuts her older sister off, “He’s trying to get in good graces with the principle, and so far, he’s doing a pretty good job. ” Suzan explains to her sister, “What? I thought he was your favorite teacher?” Her sister asks, “He was.” Suzan growls, “What happened?” Suzan's sister asks, “I saw the truth.” Suzan answered. “Still, you need to obey the rules or you're going to get expelled.” Suzan’s sister warned her as they pulled up into their driveway. 

Suzan hops out of the car and slams the door a bit to harder than what she wanted, which earned her a grim glare from her older sister, since the car was relatively new and she had a fear of it getting any dents, scratches, or dirt on it. The car was a bright baby blue convertible, it made Suzan’s dyed blonde haired sister look like a barbie, and that earn her sister tants from her about it, for example, she bought a cassette tape of Barbie Girl by Aqua when she started to drive in it and every time Suzan would put it on and sing along making a scene.

Suzan hurried into the house before her sister could have a chance to scold her about it, once she was safely in the house she went to the fridge to get a soda and some chips before walking into the living room and flopping down on the sofa. “I will be at the college, you have my cell phone number if you need anything, right?” Suzan’s sister asks as she gathers some belongs, Suzan looks up alert since she was ignoring her sister till now, her cheeks was stuffed with chips, and she looked rather silly and childish. Suzan’s sister then slaps the palm of her hand over her face at her sister’s infantile behavior. “Right… Well, I have to go.” Her sister says slowly, Suzan gives two thumbs up and continues to devour the chips, her sister simply shakes her head before walking out and getting into her car and driving off, Suzan lets out a trumpet chuckle then switches on the T.V. and watches some cartoon from Dreamworks.


	2. School Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's chapter 2 of The Trollhuntress, I hope you enjoy!

The morning sun shines through Suzan’s curtains, it’s golden rays tickling her eyelids. But, The light to her was like someone stabbing her eyes with white hot iron brands. She shuts her eyelids tight before swearing and turning her back to the sun, so she's facing the wall, but then the loud, ear piercing, beeping of her alarm clock makes her jolt up from her slumbering state. She rolls on her side to look at the alarm clock, she glares icy daggers into it, before harshly switching it off. Suzan sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and getting up, she sluggishly walks out of her room then down the cold, wooden second floor steps. Suzan goes into the kitchen and makes herself the unhealthy part of your complete breakfast, pop tarts, coffee, and a snack-cake.

 

Suzan scar downs the poptarts and the snack-cake before the downing the old coffee that was brewed three days ago and was reheated twice since then. She then gets dressed in her normal attire, a red short sleeved shirt with a black trim that wrapped around the bottom of the top, her sleeves, and neck hole -- And in the middle of her t-shirt was a blacked out picture of a cartoony cat head with headphones on, next was a pair of blue jeans that saw better days, and a pair of scuffed up sneakers. Once she was dressed and her hair brushed and styled to her liking, Suzan walked outside into the garage and picked up her helmet from the side table then hopped onto her bike and rode down the street following her usual path.

 

Suzan rode her bike toward the bridge, she was about to ride right over it like normal, until movement below caught her attention. Carefully stopping, Suzan quietly gets off her bike and peeks down below the bridge only to see two hulk creatures at battle with one another. Suzan got lower to the ground to avoid being noticed, she soon realized these beast, were in fact, trolls and for some reason were fighting. 

“Perhaps the armored one stole his sock?” Suzan thought jokingly, even though she could tell it was far more serious than that. Suzan watches the two fight, the big red and black one knocks the armored one back a bit into the sunlight, as they play Jungle-Jim on the bridge’s support beams. “Edgey McEdge Lord got a hit in.” Suzan thinks as she watches the two battle it out like she was a spectator in a stadium, she watches as the armored troll’s whole left arm and the left side of his face is engulf in sparkly blue magic stuff before turning to stone. “Well, that’s new, I guess that answers my question on sunlight, poor dude.” Suzan thinks to herself as she watches intently, they then say something to one another that Suzan wasn’t able to hear, but by the looks of it, it must have been hammy as F. Then the armored troll crossed his arms over his chest like a body in a casket, before letting himself fall into the sunlight. “No, he didn’t,” the armored troll was already stone and was smashed into bits the by the time he hit the ground, “He did, the dumb bastard jumped.” 

The hulking, edgey, troll let out a monstrous roar and stomped its foot, “Yeah, go ahead and pout, ya ugly brute.” Suzan thinks as she glares at the troll as he throws a temper tantrum, she sits and waits until the monstrous troll leaves. Once the troll was gone, Suzan slides down the cement pavement that led into the empty canal. Slowly and cautiously, Suzan approaches the rubble that was once the armored troll. “Geez, what a way to go… ” She says with sympathy, she rubs the back of her head and looks around, “Well, if you were a nice troll, and I think you were, unless Mr. Edgey only looked evil. But if you were, I hope there's a troll heaven waiting for ya.” Suzan says giving her regards, “Well, um, bye?” She says awkwardly before getting ready to walk off, until something shines a bright blue and she hears soft whispers calling her name.

“And, I p*ssed off a troll ghost, great!” Suzan yells in panic as she jumps back, the light dims a bit along with the whispers and she could see where it came from. Wedged in between the rubble remains of the troll was a circular, metal, amulet, Suzan felt drawn to the shiney object, before she could stop herself, Suzan had already reach down and grabbed the piece of jewelry. 

Suzan gazes upon the engravings and craftsmanship of the amulet, until she snaps herself out of her daze. Whatever the thing was, it was magical, magic to Suzan equals bad and dangerous. Suzan places it where it was before and turned to walk away, “It’s not my problem.” She tells herself, until it came back and slapped itself painfully into the palm of her hand, she jumps in shock and winces in pain, she lifts her hand into view to inspect her stinging palm, only to see the same amulet. “Wait.” She says as her face drops, she looks back at the rubble then her hand, then back at the rubble, “How? I-” She then groans with realization and slaps her hand on her forehead, “Magic, gotta remember, it's magic it doesn't apply to our rules.” She looks down at the amulet. “Fine have it your way, thing.” She says before pocketing it, Suzan then goes back for her bike and rides it to school before she got a tarty from Mr. Butt Kisser A.K.A. Strickler. 

Suzan kept the amulet in her pocket the whole day, only taking the time to look at it during passing period in the privacy of the girls’ bathroom. She managed to read some engravings on the amulet, it read By the power if Merlin, daylight is mine to command. Suzan was confused by this but decided not to question it, magic is magic, it doesn’t have to make sense. She pockets the amulet and opens the stale, but then suddenly freezes, there in front of the mirror fixing her makeup along with her friends was Annabelle Chris. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and one of the meanest and nasties, oh and not to forget that she loves to bully Suzan a lot. Suzan avoids eye contact as she walks past the trio, but Annabell seen her in the mirror. 

“Oh look everybody, it’s Susey Loosey!” Annabelle teases with her unimaginative insult, Suzan lets out a curse under her breath before forcing a clenched, fake, smile, “Ah, hello Anna, did you think of that insult all by yourself?” Suzan sarcastically asks, that was met a disgusting, fish lipped, scowl from Annabelle, it was so ugly it could spoil milk. 

 

Before Suzan could react the girls had ganged up on her, when they had all their fun, Suzen had a busted lip, a bloodied nose, and bruising around her ribs. The girls leave laughing. weakly and trembling, like a newborn fawn, Suzan gets up from the spot they left her in, she stumbles to the sink, she stares back at herself, her shoulder length brunette hair was roughed up and knotted, her face was smeared with blood from her lip and nose. On her forehead in bright pink lipstick read backwards in the mirror, “LOSER”, she lowers her head in what she would lie and called anger, but it was herself forcing back tears. She roughly wipes her tears that gave way, “God, you're so pathetic…” She scowls herself as she uses a damp paper towel to wash her face, once the blood and lipstick was gone, she noticed that she was already 20 minutes late to her last period class.

After school ended, Suzan rode slower, she crosses the bridge seeing the rubble was gone, she hoped the troll’s remains wasn’t forgotten in some dumpster, but it's not of her concern now. She knows she’ll have to do a lot of explaining to her sister when she got home, Suzan takes a longer time to get to her house, parking her bike in the garage and leaving her helmet on the side table like always. She cautiously opens the door that lead into the kitchen, she pokes her head in and scans the area for her sister, there was no sign of her, “Good, she must still be at the college… ” Suzan whispers to herself before stealthy walking into the kitchen and sneaking toward the stairs. 

“Hey, Sue!” 

“Crap!” Suzan mind yells.

Suzan froze in her place as her sister rants cheerfully about her day, “Whaddya think Sue?” Her sister asks, “That's great, sis!” Suzan says back still facing her, her sister arches a brow, “Sue, you ok?” She asks, “Yeah, i’m good as gold.” Suzan lies as she tries to escape to the the safety of the steps, but her sister grabs her shoulder and spins her around to face her, she gasp and looks at her with shock and worry. 

Suzan looks away ashamed, “Sue, what happened!” Her sister gasps, “It’s nothin’ just some preppy girls.” Suzan says, “Why didn’t you say or do something?!” Her sister yells grabbing Suzan’s face so she’s looking at her, Suzan avoids eye contact, “Suzan, are these girls bullying you?” She asks, “I can handle myself.” Suzan hisses bitterly, her sister lets out a frustrated sigh, “Fine, but if I see you like this again, i’m going to do something about this.” Her sister says sternly, “Now, go upstairs and properly clean your wounds.” She says and allows Suzan to rush upstairs. Suzan takes a shower then goes to bed, she lays on her back in her bed gazing up at the amulet, she lets out a sigh then places it carefully on her bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the bully scene was to rushed or unnecessary, I mostly wanted to show Suzan's place on the highschool food chain and to show off more of her personality.


	3. The Stalkers

Blinky and Arrrgh watch the house from the shade of a tree, they were waiting for the new Trollhunter to show themselves, “Where new hunter?” Arrrgh asks Blinky in his broken English, “I don’t know my large friend, but the signals are showing they are somewhere in this house.” Blinky says as they watch, suddenly, a tall human woman with blonde hair walks out and climbs into the bright blue automovel and drives off, “That new hunter?” Arrgh ask, Blinky looks down at the magical tracker device and aims it at the woman’s car that was half-way down the street, “Hm, nope.” Blinky says, until the device shown that the amulet was moving and he quickly turns around towards the house. They look through the kitchen window to see a young woman sluggishly entering the kitchen only dressed in a pure white undershirt and black short-shorts, her brunette hair was knotted and, and in her hand was the amulet. “There they are!” Blinky says pointing to her. 

“Her?” Arrrgh asks pointing at the unsavory young human woman in disbelief, she was currently downing a pot of coffee, “Uh, yes.” Blinky says with a look of concern, “I- Well, she maybe a fixer upper! But, I’m sure with time, patience, and a lot of training, she can be one of the best Trollhunters!” He says with a hopeful look, Arrgh wasn't so sure. They wait until the human girl exits the house, now she looked more presentable, she climbs onto a bike and fastens a helmet onto her head before petaling off down the street. Carefully and stealthy the two follow her sticking to the shade.

Suzan sits in Mr. Strickler’s class, boredly writing notes and listening to him go on about the ruling of emperor Nero. She looks down at her pocket, a blue glow shining through the fabric of her jeans, she widens her eyes, “Ms. Suzanna?” Strickler asks, she bolts up making a few of the students snicker and giggle. “Yes?” She asks ignoring the students, “I do hope you are paying attention.” He says, “Yep! 100%!” She smiles putting the thumbs up, “Oh, really now?” He asks giving her a stern gaze, “Then what topic are we on?” He asks, “The ruling of the Roman Emperor Nero.” Suzan says with a triumphant grin, Mr. Stricker gives her a unamused look of disapproval before turning around and going on with the lesson and leaving it at that.

The final bell rang after a long class period, Suzan groans as she packs up her supplies, until Strickler’s tall, gawky, form stood above her, “Ms. Suzanna, i’d like to talk to you about you day-dreaming in class lately.” He says, Suzan looks up at him then shuts down, “I just have a lot on my mind lately, that’s all.” Suzan says expressing that she didn't want to get into it “Hmm, does it have something to do with those scratches on your face?” He asks with a raised brow, Suzan looked away from him and lightly bites her still-healing, swollen lower lip, “Is something going on at home? If so-” He ask, Suzan looks up at him abruptly, “Wait, do you think? No! Never! it’s just a misunderstanding with some fellow classmates.” She says, not giving any names. “Ah, bullies, would you like to talk about it? I maybe able to help.” He says sitting down on the the desk, trying to get down to Suzan’s level, “Why bother? It will only make matters worse.” Suzan growls lightly, starting to get annoyed with his prying.

“Ms. Suzanna-” He was about to start, “It’s Suzan, and don’t act like you care about me, all you care about is a paycheck and pleasing the ones above you.” She says throwing her bag over her shoulders and storms out of the classroom in a huff. Stickler watched her leave, he then seen something in her pocket, a blue light shined through the fabric, and he automatically knew what it was, he narrowed his gaze at it before Suzan turned the corner, he then went back to his normal duties. Suzan soaked as she rode down the street, she was drawing near the bridge and was about to go over it until she heard a familiar voice from below it, “Ay, Sue!” Blorg’s squeaky voice calls from under the bridge, she groans not in the mood for Blorg’s antics but rides her bike down under the bridge to meet her shifty troll friend, anyway.

“Sorry, Blorg, I don’t have any extra socks today.” She says, expressing her reluctance to socialize and her aggravation in her tone and body language. “Aw, really? Darn, I already ran out.” Blorg says, getting ready to open the portal, “Hey, wait a sec.” Suzan calls to him remembering the amulet, he might know something about it. Blorg stops and looks at her through the small lens of the sunglasses, “Do know anything about this?” Suzan asks pulling out the amulet, Blorg’s jaw drops and his eyes go wide, making his sunglasses go crooked his large face. 

Suzan looks down at the amulet then back up at him, “Well what is it?” She asks curious and confused, “Where’d you get your hands on that?” Blorg asks ignoring her question, “Um, an armored troll had it, but.” She stops awkwardly, “He was killed by a red and black troll, I was gonna leave it be but the amulet kept coming back to me.” She says rubbing the back of her head. Blorg stared shock, until his greed clouded his mind, “I’ll give ya 200 gems for it.” He proposes with smirks, Suzan’s eyes go wide at that offer, but suddenly a voice yells out to them. “STOP!” They snapped their heads around to see a troll with four arms and six eyes dressed in a pair of overalls rushing toward them. Suzan was uneasy, afraid the troll was perhaps their version of the police, the troll was tuckered out and almost keeled over by the time he made it to them. 

“You can not sell the amulet!” He yells at Suzan pointing at Blorg, “Oh, bugger off, Blinky.” Blorg says harshly at the worn out troll, “You know him?” Suzan asks Blorg, “Every troll knows who this crackjob is.” He snorts. The six eyed troll known as “Blinky” glared up at Blorg, “You should know that one can not simply buy the amulet.” Blinky says to him, “Yeah, then how does she have it?” Blorg asks, “Simple, she is the new Trollhunter.” Blinky states proudly, “Eh?” Suzan asks while Blorg bust out laughing, he falls onto his back and writhes with laughter, Suzan looks down at him confused, while Blinky gives him a disapproving glare, “Her!?” Blorg choked out, “She’s the new Trollhunter!? A, weak, little, human girl!?” He gasps for air. Suzan now was glaring at him, “Hey!” She growls, “Quite, she may be weak and pathetic now, but with training she can be great!” Blinky says gesturing to Suzan, “Yeah- Hey wait!” She says and snapping her head to Blinky glaring at him for calling her weak and pathetic, he gives a look of confusion, until Blorg finally regain his breath and spoke up. 

“So you're saying, that all hope of troll and humankind’s well-being rests on the shoulders of my sock supplier?” Blorg asks, “Uh, well, yes.” Blinky says, Blorg started up his laughter again, which cause Blinky to look down in shame, “Wait, what’s going on here!?” Suzan asks confused and wanting answers.

“Ah, well you see, Mistress, you have been chosen by the amulet to be the next Trollhunter.” Blinky explains, “And that means?” Suzan asks, “Well, it means you are the one who protects the balance of the troll and human realm.” He says, Suzan stares at him with a blank face, “Come again?” She asks, Blinky sighs and shakes his head. “It would be much easier to explain and it would be easier for you to understand if we were in a more, calm environment.” Blinky says before flashing a glare down at the laughing troll who was rolling on the ground. Suzan nods, “Ok, I know a place.” She says, getting ready to get onto her bike, when suddenly a large, hulking, troll jumps down in front of her, she shrieks and falls off her bike. “I sorry.” The large troll apologize with a worried expression as Blorg laughs even harder, “Ah, this is Arrgh, my large companion.” Blinky explains, “Um… Sup?” Suzan asks still laying on the ground shocked. 

Blinky makes an attempt to help her up, but Suzan waves him off and gets up on her own, Blinky give a quick look of concern but quickly dismisses it as Suzan climbs onto her bike and puts on her helmet. “Ok, we’ll take this conversation over to my house.” She says before riding off. “Hm, she’s very stringent, don’t you think Arrgh?” Blinky asks his bigger companion, Arrgh nods and looks off where Suzan rode off at with an uncertain gaze. “That’s Sue for ya, don't like to look like she's helpless.” Blorg says getting up and turning to open the portal and leaving, Blinky and Arrgh watches him leave with a look of curiosity and concern for following after Suzan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Blinky and Arrrgh has been established into the story now, the plot thickens ever so slightly.


	4. Hero of Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 5 Kudos already, I know it's not a big achievement, but it better than none, thank you!

Suzan welcomed the two trolls into her home, “Go ahead and take a seat.” Suzan offers as she goes to kitchen to get some beverages for her inhuman guests. The two looked at one another confused and slightly concerned at how calmly she was taking this. Blinky then takes a seat in the lump chair while Arrrgh seated himself on the floor, since he was far to heavy to sit on the sofa, “Um, it is quite a shock that you are taking this so well, most humans would scream and faint at the sight of us” Blinky calls into the kitchen, “Really? Hm, well, if you haven’t noticed with mine and Blorg’s interactions, the existence of trolls is nothing new with me.” Suzan says from the kitchen as she gets herself some soda and the two trolls some tea.

“Ah, yes, about that. Do you mind explaining that to us?” Blinky asks as she returns with a tray of mugs, the tops wafting with steam, and then there's Suzan’s drink sticking out like a sore thumb, an ice cold, off brand, cherry soda called Chilly Cherry Blast with an image of a red polar bear with a cherry stem popping out of its head, it was an odd sight indeed. Suzan hands them their drinks, they say their thank you’s and then stare puzzled at what they were served, “Uh, it’s tea.” Suzan says awkwardly as she takes a seat across from them.

“I don’t know what trolls drink, but I figured it would be the the best choice for the matter at hand,” She says opening her can,“If you’d like something else I can check if we have something more… Familiar, for you two to drink.” Suzan offers. Blinky politely declines, “No, this is quite alright.” He reassures, then remembers his question “Ok, but back to your question.” Suzan says placing her drink down, before thinking back to when she had her first encounter with a troll, “The first troll I ever met was Blorg, it’s actually quite funny, because ya see, I almost clubbed him to death with a sack of dirty laundry.” She chuckles, but the two gave a worried look, “Figuratively, of course.” She says to ease their minds.

“I was taking it to the laundromat, when he popped out from under the bridge, after a while of me freaking out and smacking my bag at him, he managed to calm me down and explain.” Suzan tells, Blinky and Arrgh give her thoughtfully looks as they listen to her, “He then bribed me with some gemstones for all the socks in the bag and to keep quiet, and said he’d give me more if I came back again with socks.” Suzan chuckles, “And so, it became a weekly arrangement.” The two watch her with a disapproving look, “What? How i’m I suppose to know that was against the rules?” Suzan defends, leaning back in her chair crossing her arms and crossing her legs.

Blinky let out an uncomfortable cough, “Well, that is a very interesting story, but what is most important now is that I explain to you about your new destiny.” He says with a wide smile while clasping his hands together, “Destiny?” Suzan asks raising a confused brow, “Yes, you are destined to be the next Trollhunter. Or, Trollhuntress, that is.” Blinky explains, Suzan gives him a unconvinced look, her brow still cocked in confusion. “I know it is far-fetched, but the amulet has chosen you.” He says.

“And that means?” Suzan asks, “Well, it means you are the guardian of Trolls and humans, it is your duty to protect and serve them.” Blinky explains, “So, technically, I'm like a glorified police officer?” She asks, “Uh, I guess so? What is a police officer?” he asks, “Uh, nevermind, so I'm a guardian for trolls and humans, OK.” Suzan says, leaning toward as she ponders on this all. “Will there be fighting?” She asks, “But, of course!” Blinky exclaims, “What will i’d be fighting? Ogres, goblins, harpies?” Suzan asks listing off a few mythical creatures, “Oh, nothing like that, we're to far south, but, goblins are a possibility.” Blinky says.

Suzan stares at him for a bit, she was just amazed that those creatures actually existed, “What creatures will I have to face?” She asks, Blinky gave a grim look, “Your main threat is Bular.” Blinky says his voice turning stern. “B-ul-ar?” Suzan says trying to see how it was pronounced, “Yes, one of the most fearsome Gumm-Gumms.” He says, “Gumm-Gumms?” Suzan asks confused, “Gumm-Gumms are evil trolls that have been banished to the dark lands, and have been trying to escape for centuries.” Blinky explains, “It is one of your sworn duties to keep them from coming through the portal, Bular plans to open the portal and it's up to your to keep him from doing so.” Blinky says. "And this Bular, how would you describe him?" She asks attentively and slightly worried for her own life, "Large." Arrrgh says, "Fearsome, and strong, he was the one to slay the trollhunter before you." Blinky explains.

Suzan widened her eyes, "Wait, is he black with red smoldering eyes? Skulls tied to his loincloth thing? Massive curled horns?" She asks as the memory of the one Edgey McEdge troll came back to her, "Why yes, how'd you know?" Blinky asks, "Ohh!" Suzan panics covering her mouth and pulling her legs up into the sofa before hugging them as she imagines the troll she now knows as Bular tearing her apart limb from limb. "Ms. Suzan, as you OK?" Blinky asks, "I'm gonna die..." Suzan says rocking back in forth having a panic attack. Blinky gives a worried expression, "You have yet to have any training yet, do not doubt yourself just yet." He tries to reassure as he leans over the table to comfort her, "Training?! I don't even know the basic skills of fighting! Let alone any idea on how to swing a blade!" She yells frantic. Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway made Suzan snap her head around before jumping up, "Crap! Cass is home!" She says talking about her sister, "Ah, this is much unexpected-" before Blinky could finish his sentence him and Arrrgh was being rushed down into the basement, Blinky hesitates to go down the steps due to their unstable appearance, he then gets a firm kick in the keester by Suzan, "Oh my!" He yells as he falls down the steps just in time before she slammed the door shut. "Sue?" Her sister calls, Suzan runs over to her sister, "Hiya Cassie!" She says to overly happy, it didn't take long for Cassie to take notice, "You OK?" She asks raising a eyebrow, "Yep! Right as rain!" Suzan chuckles, until a loud crash from the basement alerted them. Susan's eyes go wide and her left bottom eyelid twitches a bit as her fake smile stays frozen on her face, "Damn, racoons, am I right! Well I bet you have to get back to the College! I'll handle the racoons problem!" She says rushing Cassie out of the house, "Well, OK, be careful love yo-" before Cassie could finish Suzan slams the door on her face and runs to the basement. She runs down the old steps to see Blinky upside down with his head submerged in a old clay pot her sister made claiming it was art, his legs kicked and dangled out of the pot. Arrrgh tries to pull him out as Blinky rants but it was muffled and distorted from within the pot, Suzan lets out along dragged sigh as she pitches the bridge of her nose, "What did I get myself into?" She asks herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter we will have Suzan go into Troll Market and that's when things really start to get cookin'.


	5. Discontinuing The Trollhuntress.

This fanfiction is going to be discontinued, reason being is because I seen A LOT of mistakes in this, and I mean a lot. It's been awhile since I last watched the show and I missed a lot of important details (And I don't really like how Suzans' personality came out), so I'm going to abandon this story and start fresh with a new one. I'm sorry for those who may have enjoyed this, but I will get started on a better and more thought out story for Trollhunters. (And a better story title... -_-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my crappy fanfiction the time-of-day, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a Kudos and or a comment so I know that you would like me to continue this story. And sorry if this chapter was short, I plan to make them longer in the future.


End file.
